Sonic the Hedgehog (2010's TV Series)
Sonic the Hedgehog (2010's TV Series) is a new animated cartoon series in the franchse in the same name, formatted in CGI. It takes place after the series final of'' Sonic X''. Also, unlike Sonic x, the timelines wont stand still, due to sonic and his friends stay at Station Square. In this version, the Sol Dimension wont exist, meaning the Sol Emeralds are hiddin in Station Square. Plot It's been 10 months after Sonic and his friends defeated the Metarex and saved the galaxy. Now after Sonic and his had another battle with Eggman, in order to rescue Cream, Cheese, her mother, Big and Froggy, there been another chaos control, Eggman made a machine powered by the 7 Chaos Emeralds, until it began to mafucntion transporting everyone to Station Square, including himself, Chaotix, Vanilla, Blaze and more... Characters Main Protagonists *'Team Sonic' **'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Roger Craig Smith): The main protagonist and the fastest being in the universe. He is also Amy's love interest. **'Tails/Miles Prower' (Colleen Villard): The main deuteragonist and Sonic's best pal who pilots the The X-Tornado. **'Knuckles the Echidna' (Travis Willingham): The main tritagonist and the last guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to steal it. *'Team Rose' **'Amy Rose' (Cindy Robinson) Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend who always chases him around and has been trying to win his heart by any means. **'Cream the Rabbit' (Michelle Ruff) ***'Cheese' (Ryō Hirohashi): Cream's pet Chao and friend. **'Big the Cat' (Kyle Hebert) ***'Froggy' (Dee Bradley Baker): Big's pet frog. *'Silver the Hedgehog' (Quinton Flynn): A mysterious hedgehog from the future who decides to stay in the past as his new home and get to know Sonic *'Blaze the Cat' (Laura Bailey): Once she used to be guardian of the sol Emeralds in her home, known as the Sol Dimension, until she wants to go out and defendning those in need and make friends. Sonic, Cream and his friends knew her from his world. Freedom Fighters *'Sally Acorn '(Caitlyn Taylor Love): Leader of the freedom fighters and Sonic's love interest that Amy is jealous with her being around Sonic. *'NICOLE' (April Winchell) Sally's PAIA. *Sonia the Hedgehog (Nicole Sullivan): Sonic's sister. *Antoine D'Coolette (Jeff Bennett) Sonic's punching bag *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette (Lauren Tom) Antoine's wife. *Rotor the Walrus (Kevin McDonald) Tails' best friend. *Manic the Hedgehog (Nathan Kress) Sonic, Sonia and Tails' brother. *Dulcy (Cree Summer) Team Chaotix *'Vector the Crocodile '(Keith Silverstien): Head detective of the Chaotix Detective agency. *'Espio the Chameleon '(Matthew Mercer): A expert ninja and a part of the Chaotix Detective agency. *'Charmy Bee' (Colleen Villard) *'Mighty the Armadillo' (Sean Astin): . He will looks more armadillo-like in this version and he's like Raphael from TMNT 2012, *'Ray the Flying Squirrel' (Greg Cipes) * Laszlo the Shark (Jaleel White) Babylon Rougues A team of acient theiees *'Jet the Hawk '(Michael Yurchak) *'Wave the Swallow '(Kate Higgins) *'Storm the Albatross' (Travis Willingham) *'Boomer the Raven' (James Arnold Taylor): A new long-time member who doesn't like Wave and Storm fighting all the time. He's very stealthy and sneaky, evan in the dark. He monitor's Jet, Wave and Storm's progress in every race from the Babylon Blimp *'Breeze the Falcon '(Grey Griffin): * Sly Cooper (Kevin Miller) He somehow ended up in the Sonic universe and joined the Babylon Rouges because they promised to send him back to his universe. He developed a crush on Breeze. G.U.N. (Guardian Unit of Nations) *'Commander Tower '(David Kaye) *'Elena Blake '(Grey Griffin): A member of GUN who is similar to Topaz from Sonic X. She and Rouge developed a friendly relationship along with Shadow and Omega *'Dr. Howard Foster '(Jeffery Combs): A scientist was also part of Project: Shadow and now works for G.U.N.. He knew Maria and Shadow 50 years ago. He cloned Maria Robotnik with a hair sample he found on Space Colony ARK *'Team Dark' **'Shadow the Hedgehog '(Kirk Thornton): Also known the Ultimate Lifeform created by Gerald Robotnik, 50 years ago aboard the Space Coloney ARK. Rouge found him in a stasis tube located in the deepest part of one of Dr. Eggman's bases, after he was believed to be dead, and somehow he lost his memory. He becomes Rouge's romantic interest later on in the series. **'Rouge the Bat '(Karen Strassman): A jewel thief, part-time government agent working for G.U.N. and self-proclaimed treasure huntress who plans to make all the gems and treasures of the world hers. **'E-123 Omega '(Vic Mignogna): Created by Dr. Eggman and. He debuts in season 2 along with shadow *'G.U.N. Soldiers '(Various voices): Humans *'Sam Spartan '(Grey Griffin): A 10 year-old canadian boy who found Sonic in his backyard. Sonic reminds him of Chris. He has *'Kevin Spartan' (Josh Keaton): Sam's 17 year-old brother *'Candace Spartan '(Kelly Sheridan): Sam's 16 year-old sister *'Granpa Spartan' (Maurice LaMarche): Jonathan & Richard's father and Sam, Kevin and Candace's grandfather who watches them while his parents are on a business trip. *'Mr. Takahashi '(Andrew Kinshino): Sam's Butler who's skilled martial artist in the art of tia jitsu *'Vera Cortez (Jennifer Martin)': Sam, Kevin, and Candace's Hispanic maid. *'Sofia Spartan '(Nicole Oliver): Sam, Kevin and Candace's mother and Jonathan's beautiful wife who knew Sonic since she was a little girl. She is also both a role model and a supermodel. She has tanish skin, brown eyes and long brunette hair. *'Jonathan Spartan '(Brian Bloom): Sam, Kevin and Candace's father and the head of Spartan Enterprises *'Richard Spartan' (Richard McGonagle): Sam, Kevin, and Candace's uncle, Jonatahn's brother and Sofia's brother-in-law. He works with his brothers as the CEO of Spartan Enterprises *'RJ Spartan '(Sam Riegel): Richard's son & Sam, Kevin & Candace cousin *'Lola Spartan' (Candi Milo): Richard's wife & Roy's mother *'Prof. Ludmilla Johnson '(Kath Soucie): Head of Livingston University *Dr. Vic Bromwell (Rob Shcrab) *'Mimi Martinez' (Eileen Stevens): Sam's best friend *'Janice Kirkland '(Kari Wahlgren): Lifeguard who is one of Candaces friends, and helps Sonic at the beach, trying to teach him to swim. *'Jenny Spears '(Janice Kawaye): One of Candace's friends *Tracey Chang (Kelly Hu): Another of Candace's friends *'Craig Marx' (Andrew Cadwell): Kevin's best friend who is a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog *Ed Norvel (Zachary Tyler Eisen): Another of Kevin's friends! *Tyler Pedro (Brent Spiner) *'Mr. Mario Bingo '(J.B. Blanc) : The owner of Casino Park * Tikal (Amber Hood) * Shade (Grey DeLisle) Supporting Characters *'Chris Thorndyke '(Roger Rose): Sonic's old best friend who is now in his 55 years old. He is the Spartan's houseguest, since he's a friend of Sonic. *'Helen '(Russi Taylor): One of Chris' friends who missed Chris *'Vanilla the Rabbit '(Rebecca Handler): Cream's mother. * Sir Charles Hedgehog (Maurice LaMarche) Sonic's uncle. * Aleena Hedgehog (Gail Webster) Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Tails' mother. *'Julie-Su the Echidna '(Melissa Disney): Knuckles's love interest *'Darby Koala '(Mae Whitman): Tails's crush, she was one of the Downunda Freedom Fighters Tails gift her a poem a heart it's look like Tails's two tails and she kiss him on the cheek and she left say "Bye Tails." Tails reminds her of Cosmo *E-77 Lucky (Elliott Gould) *Omochao (Laura Bailey): A robotic chao with a propeller on its head. He is used as a guide and a helper to Sonic, his friends and the Spartans. *'Chip/Light Gaia' (Tony Salerno): *'Scarlet Garcia '(Megan Hollngshead): A news reporter in Station Square *'The President of the United States '(Daran Norris): *'Carly Dubios '(Vanessa Marshall): Secretary of the President *'Professor Gereld Robotnik '(Mike Pollock): Dr. Eggman's and Maria's grandfather and the creater of Shadow the Hedgehog *'Maria Robotnik' (Hynden Walch):Shadow's first human friend. She is the main reason for Shadow's creation. Maria was a terminally-ill patient. After Shadow's creation, he became close friends with Maria to the end. Maria was killed during the invasion of the ARK by the Guardian Unit of Nations, after releasing Shadow from a cryogenic tube. She came back as a clone (not an Android) by Dr. Foster after find a peice of her hair on the ARK *'Marine the Raccoon' (Lisa Ortiz): A friend of Blaze from the Sol dimesion. She now watches the Sol Emeralds in Blaze's place to guard them no matter what. * Cosmo (Amber Heard) Tails' late girlfriend. * The Oracle of Delphius (George Takei) Antagonists Eggman Empire *'Dr. Eggman '(Mike Pollock): The primary antagonist and Sonic's arch-nemesis. His goal is to rule the world and create Eggmanland *'Dr. Eggman Nega '(Mike Pollock): He and actual Eggman both agree to destroy Sonic and Silver together. And create his own city Eggman Negaland *'Orbot' (Kirk Thornton): Orbot is a very small and round robot with the ability to retract into a travel sized sphere. He has a new voice box that makes him talk like a loyal butler, and he does not seem to insult Eggman for his mistakes as often as before, but he still likes to insult Eggman by being sarcastic towards him *'Cubot' (Wally Wingert): Cubot is Orbot's cubical counterpart. Like on Sonic Colors, he has a failure in his voice chip varying from his own voice and a different accent, Cowboy accent, Pirate accent, French accent, Cajun accent, African accent, Russian accent, German accent, Mafia accent, Jersey accent, Military accent, and Jamacian accent *'Bokkun' (Andrew Rannels) * Scratch (Christain Lanz) * Grounder (Samuel Vincent) * Bocoe (Darren Dunstan) * Decoe (Andrew Stanton) * Sleet (Maurice LaMarche) * Dingo (Peter Wilds) * Coconuts (Ian James Cortlett) * Snively Robotnik (Charlie Adler) *'Eggman's Robots and Vehicles' **E-1001 Egg Pawns (various voices): Eggman's foot soldiers **Egg Gunners (various voices): Eggman's combat automatons armed with machineguns **Helios (Richard Steven Horvitz): A robot armed with two flamethrowers on the upper arms **Areo Chaser (Phil Hayes) **Drillworm (Garry Chalk) **Motor Hound (Vanessa Marshall) **Ring Master (Jeff Bennett) **Razormantis (Carlos Alazraqui) **Eggnaught (Michael Dorn) Black Arms The main antagonists in season 3 *'Black Doom' (Jonathan Adams): Leader of the Black Arms. He the oldest member of his alien species over 2000 yrs old. The Black Arms are Black Doom's own spawn and appear to operate with an insect-like hive intelligence, seemingly preventing any attempts to challenge Black Doom for rulership. He often tries to accomplish this by trying to manipulate Shadow into believing that no good can come from the continued existence of humanity, offering to tell him about his past, and even goes so far as to put Shadow into a recreation of what happened to him on the Space Coloney ARK. 50 years ago, he formed a sort of alliance with Gerald Robotnik. He and Gerald created the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow, in order to expand Gerald's research, he promisses Black Doom to retrieve the 7 Chaos Emeralds to him. His voice impersonates Diagon from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. **Doom's Eye (Jim Cummings) *Black Northidax (Steven Blum): Black Doom's second-in-command who question Shadow for his concern about his past *Black Gore (Kevin Michael Richardson): Black Doom's fierce general of the Black Arms and has the appearence of a Black Oak, except he has four arms, covered in armor and more enhanced *Black Reapa (Matt Hoverman): Black Doom's scientist who studies Shadow's capabilities. He has a short appearence *Black Warriors (various voices): Soldiers *Black Oaks (various voices) *Black Hawk (Kevin Michael Richardson impersonating Michael Clarke Duncan) *Black Bulls (Various voices): The Nocturnus Brotherhood *Imperator Pir'Orth Ix (John De Lancie): Leader of the Brotherhood and Team Hooligan A group of trouble makers *Nack the Weasel (Louis Chirillo) *Fiona Fox (Jennifer Hale): A new member *Bean the Duck (Jason Marsden) *Bark the Polar Bear (Tom Kenny): * Miles Prower/Anti-Tails (David Kaufman) Deadly Seven A villainous group of seven Zetis with the ability to manipulate magnetic fields, including electronics and machines #'Zavok' (Travis Willingham): Leader of the Deadly Six. He's got his eye on one thing, and that's world domination. Strong, clever, merciless and cruel, he possesses great fighting abilities. He is also the former apprentice of Master Zik. #'Master Zik' (Kirk Thorton): Founder of the Deadly Seven and as well the oldest member of the group. He is wise and normally taking it easy in his semi-retirement. However, he is a fighting genius, having been Zavok's teacher, allowing him to with the strength and agility of someone a fraction of his age. He was once called the "strongest warrior". #'Zazz' (Liam O'Brian): He is the more short-tempered and hot-headed member of the six. He's nasty, ruthless, and crazily unpredictable. He loves to fight, and enjoys it more than eating three meals a day. #'Zeena' (Stephanie Sheh): She's the only female member of the Deadly Six. She is feeisty, cruel, cold-hearted, and is likely to complete a task when given one, though she has a terrifying temper that she is not shy about showing. She likes to look after herself and she’s not very likely to look after anyone else. #'Zomom' (Patrick Seitz): He's the largest member of the six. He is a gluttonous Zeti who has strange powers, and will eat everything in sight. He's dull-witted and slow, but makes up for it with bone-crushing strength. #'Zor' (Sam Riegel): He's one with the shadows, both physically and mentally. He's the spy of the group, and carries a blue rose with him at all times. He's mean, moody, pessimistic, and nothing can amuse him. He utilizes powers so dark and forbidding, even the others would never use them. #'Zentos '(Tom Kenny): A new additional member of the Deadly Seven. He's a Gray Zeti with along tail and has ram-like horns with one third extra horn in the middle on top of his head. Other Villains *Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic (Mark Oliver): The Main antagonists in season 2 and season 6. He takes his new form which he uses to disguise himself as Dr. Eggman copy the data of whom he fought against in order to make himself more powerful. **Metal Madness **Metal Overlord **Metal Destroyer: A destructive and powerful form of Neo metal sonic. *Dark Gaia (Tony Todd) *E-100 Alpha (Corey Burton): After being rebuilt by Dr. Eggman, Alpha was the first in the series and the most basic. In his new design, he's armed with gattling guns, laser cannon, 3 Jet Boosters, *E-110 Kappa: *E-111 Yeti: *E-112 Theta: *E-113 Eta: *E-114 Iota: *E-115 *E-116 *E-117 Sigma *Shadow Vipers: A dangerous street gang resides in Station Square who causes trouble with hi-tech weaponry and battlesuits which they provided by Dr. Eggman. **Bradford Vulcan (Steven Blum): Leader of the Shadow Vipers. He wears two powered gauntlets **Lynne DeBell (Nicole Sullivan): **Roscoe Clarke (Josh Keaton) **Ryan Barns (Jeff Bennett) **Jay G'Vera (Jason Biggs) **Alexa Sting (Cree Summer): **Benjamin Wellingford (Ben Diskin) **Silas Von Atcheson (Julian Holloway) *Bentley Adams (Eddie Deezen) Sonic's newest archenemy. He is a teenage boy who blames Sonic for turning him into a hedgehog even though it was his own fault. *Maximillian Acorn (Tim Curry) Sally's father. He is Bentley Adams' master. He turned evil after Sonic(SATAM) New Characters *Alex the Alligator (John DiMaggio): A friend of Vector and Sonic. He to likes to be part of the action. *Skeeter Python (Dee Bradley Baker) *Tex the Gecko.(Eddie Deezen) *Matt the Tasmanian Tiger (Greg Ellis): Based on Ty the Tasmanian Tiger and his main weapons are his Boomerangs *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil (Dee Bradley Baker) Matt's partner and best friend *Alejandro the Lion (David Sobolov): A Street lion, and Sonic's old rival and friend *Carl the Stork (Rob Paulsen) *Dameas the Gorilla (Kevin Michael Richardson): A character Silver met in the future as they both struggle to defeat Iblis Locations Station Square *Sam's Manore *Casino Park Central City * Modius *Sonic and his friends' world G.U.N. HQ * Space Colony ARK * Black Comet * Soleanna * Dr.Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park * Eggman Fleet * Babylon Garden * Crisis City * Episodes Season 1/The Beginning Story Arc (1-16) #Sonic comes to Town, Part 1: During a raid at Eggman's base, Sonic and his friend rush to save Cream, her mother, Cheese, Big and Froggy. After Sonic pases Eggman's defenses, he breaks through the bulkhead doors and heads for Eggman's location. Outside, Tails and Amy aie fighting aerial robots in the X-Tornado when they are assisted by Knuckles and... During the raid, a silhoutte burns a few robots and makes her way inside. Eggman was going power up the generator with 6 Chaos Emeralds #Sonic comes to Town, Part 2: #Sonic comes to Town, Part 3 #Too Hot to Handle: #Drillworm Rampage #By the Stars: #Down Under Danger: Tails meets his crush Barby Koala. #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #?? #?? #?? Season 2/Sonic Heroes Story Arc #Old Rivals Return: Sonic is running out in the desert on his own when in the sky Tails and Knuckles spotted him from the X-Tornado "Hey look it's. Sonic greeted his friends when Tails got him a letter sent to him by Dr Eggman "(Laughing) Guess what Sonic... I have finally developed the Ultimate Weapon! In three days, I'll conquer the world. Think you can stop me?" "Sounds like ain invitation to Party" What are we going to do, Sonic?" Knuckles "No big deal, we've got this one." "Heh, Think 'll miss this?! Time to crack that Eggman wide open... Yeah, lets Party!" He then headed out with Tails and Knuckles right behind him. Meanwhile else where, Rouge sneaks into one off Eggman's bases where she finds his secret treasure in one of the rooms. Inside, she sees Shadow encased in a stasis capsule and without memory of who he is. As she awakens Shadow, however, she accidentally activates E-123 Omega, the last of the E-100 line of robots when she released Shadow from a stasis pod, and he opens fire at Shadow that he makes his presence known. "Stay here!" "Shadow!" Shadow dodges Omega's shots "Must eradicate all Egman's robots!" Mistaking Shadow for an Eggman robot and following his new mission, Omega attempted to take out the hedgehog. However, Rouge broke up the fighting long enough to hear both their stories. Omega is mad at the Doctor for sealing him, and Shadow has lost his memories. Rouge decides that they team up, seeing that their problems point to Eggman, personally. Meanwhile on the Babylon Rouge's blimp, Jet has been gazing at his father portrait when Storm rushed in his office to show #??? # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3/Day of the Black Comet (1-8) and Silver the Hedgehog(10-17) Story Arcs #Black Invaders: It's a wonderful day in Westropolis as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Big, Froggy, Vanilla, Blaze, Chris, Sam, Kevin and Candace came to the Fire in the Sky Festival for the 50 year return of the Black Comet #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Origins Revealed, Part 1: After being transported to the Black Comet, and seperated from Sonic and the Others, Shadow brings the Chaos Emeralds to Black Doom. "Finally... I've got ALL the Chaos Emeralds. Now i uncover to truth about my past. All of it..." Black Doom, Black Northidax, Black Gore and Black Reapa appear infront of him. "[Black Doom] Well done, Shadow... Our ritual can finally commence as planned. Give me the Chaos Emeralds and i can reveal your past as promised." Then Shadow hesitated heard other from behind him "SHADOW!!" Sonic, Sam, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Big, Blaze, Kevin, Candace, Rouge, Omega, Dr. Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe came just in time. "[Sonic] Shadow, give me the Chaos Emeralds!" "[Eggman] Do not give the emeralds to Black Doom, Shadow" "Rouge They're planning to destroy the planet!" "[Kevin] Shadow, they're right, he manipulating you! There are other ways to.." Northidax stepped in "You stay out of this! This does not concern any of you!... master?" "(Laughs) Ignorant fools... we, The Black Arms are here to save the humans from their own demise. We offer them... Salvation." "[Shadow] What?" "Their greed and thrist for power and affinity for betrayal has them on the path to self-destruction. Their actions will lead to extinction of their species. We're to save them from themselves... with our perfect order... Allowing them to live out the rest of their wasted lives in peace". "[Knuckles] Peace, yeah right! And how is this going to work?" "Humans are a great energy source for us... they shall be well kept". Everyone was shocked "Whaa..?!" Black Sprawl went "I never knew you would expected this, for a few humans!" "Now, let us begin our ritual of prosperity." He, Northidax, Gore and Reapa shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" and vanishes from sight in the flash "This can't be happening". Meanwhile outside, the Black Comet warped above Central City, releasing it's roots attatch to the ground. Amy "What was that sound? What just happend?" "[Sonic] Those Black Arms just warp the comet down to the surface using Chaos Control!" "[Rouge] No! That's impossible" "[Northidax] I hope you all enjoyed the ride." Shadow speaks to Black Doom That's why you needed the Chaos Emeralds " "(Laughs) Precisely. This comet is the source of the Black Arms power!. However, the comet's velocity isn't powerful enough to pass through another planet's atmospher". Reapa points out "The Emeralds amplify the the space-time control power of Chaos Control! With them, we can breach the atmosphere of the Earth and charge to full power!" "[Black Doom] It's the perfect plan!" Everyone was shocked and surprised, Sonic, Sam and Tails were shocked, Knuckles looked very angry, Cream was clinging on to Amy, both girls looking slightly scared of Black Doom. Rouge had her eyes closed, she was locked in thought "And that's why i needed the professor to help me.." 'What?!" Dr. Eggman Shouted "That's insane!" Then everything set into a flashback 50 years ago Aboard the Space Coloney Ark were Shadow was in his stasis pod with Gerald Robotnik, Black Doom and Norhidax out side discusing. "The professor was in development of the ultimate life form. After several faliures he had finally created the perfect life. But the professor needed help. My help." "What?!" "Gerald made contact with our comet and requested me for my help. He asked for a sample of Black Arms DNA to assist him in creating the ultimate life form. I was happy to supply that sample... if Gerald promised to give me something in return". "The chaos emeralds." "Correct" "So we made a deal... i helped him and he promised my to deliver the 7 Chaos Emeralds" "I held up my end of the bargain" Northidax tells shadow "Wait, there's something else you must know too. Master, if you please?" "I provided samples of my blood and DNA for your creation. It was these pieces of me that were the ultimate reason for your sucessful awakening. Gerald didn't know it, but he had created more than just the Ultimate Lifeform, he had created the perfect Black Arms warrior! My own son: Shadow the Hedgehog!" The flashback ended leaving everyone surprised "M..mm..Me? I... i can't believe it." "[Dr. Eggman] That can't be!" Apparently Doom had told everyone else his little story as well, besides Shadow "My grandfather betrayed his own people for research? For the Black Doom?" "[Northidax] I'm surprised that you never noticed Shadow, for a half-breed such as yourself!" "[Gore] You're indeed one of us" "[Candace] So Shadow is part...Alien?!" "[Cream] Mr. Shadow is the bad guy?" "[Omega] Illogical. Is Shadow the Hedgehog was created for destruction,why would he assisted Sonic fight Metal Sonic." "[Blaze] I agree, Shadow may done bad things in the past but, he is ally to us in the end." Sonic spoke up "Big deal, we can't just stand around doing nothing" "[Knuckles] Yeah! Let's do this! I'll crush that cosmic rock-ball! (grunts)" "Knuckles? What's wrong?..(grunts)" Kevin grunts "Wha.. I.. can't.. move!" "Tails Me.. neither!" "(Laughs) A special weapon.. This gas, once released, quickly infiltrates your bloodstream. In a brief moment, total paralysis will hit your nervous system!". "My dear offspring...Eat and devour thses savory dishes! He, Northidax and Sprawl were laughing meniacally as Shadow, Sonic and the others frozen in horror. then he heard voices of Black Doom, Commander Tower, myself and more "I will avenge those whose blood has been spilt!" 'Did i..Die?" "I promise you..revenge!" "That is why you were created" then he hears marias voice "Please...help me shadow" Shadow manage to break free from the gaseous hold and steps on the offspring, including Omega, who was faking that he was frozen as he absorbs the gas. "What?" "I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I've put the past behind me. No one can tell me what to do now! I will destroy you, Black Doom!" "I gave ypu life and this is how you repay me! (laughs) The irony of it all is...I gave you life and Now.. I'll take it back" then he floats away Shadow tells his friends to get out of here while they still can, while he goes after black doom as the doors seals forgood. Sonic breaks free in "You guys get out of here! I'm going to help out Shadow! Huh" Blaze stops "No, Sonic, this is Shadow's fight. We can't interfere." "But, Blaze..Huh?!" Nothidax, Reapa and Gore stepped in the way "You're not going anywhere!" as they both destroy the doors "[Gore] Now you can't get through, you're stuck with us!" he soon calls reinforcments Sonic and the other are surrounded by Black Warriors, 4 Black Oaks and Black Hawks "[Rouge] Shadow..." "[Sonic] You're are only hope now!" as Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream & Cheese, Big, Rouge and Omega fight off the Black Arms. and protecting Sam, Kevin, Candace, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe. To be continued #Origins Revealed, part 2: Shadow caught up with Black Doom as he has the Chaos Emeralds floating above him. "Well done, Shadow. You've gopn farther than i expected... I'm impressed! But you still don't understand, do you? The futur we offere is the only option for these humans." "i've heard enough! You're boring me to death Black Doom! You're going Down!" "Such brovado for a little hedgehog. Don't forget, we are more alike then you think. The same blood runs through our veins" During their confrontation, Black Doom attempts to control Shadow through mind control. Meanwhile on the Space Colony ARK, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Mighty and Ray are are again on the ARK, trying to hack into its main computer. "[Charmy] Espio, are you in yet?" "[Vector] Quiet, Charmy! Espio, we need you to focus 'cuz otherwise all the data we recovered will be lost!" "Easier said than done, who sign me up for this anyway?" "[Ray] Uh, guys should we help Sonic and the others "That's it, I'll do it...get out ofthe way!" "Get back here you idiot!" Charmy rams his stinger into the computer, activating it. "All Hey, it's working!" It activates a 50 year old transmission of Gerald Robotnik from the Space Colony ARK, the broadcast was worldwide. Meanwhile at the Black comet, "Shadow, my son." "Professor...?" "What is this!" "If you're listening to this, then the worst just happend, you need to know the truth. The government plans to shut down this research facility...". Meanwhile at G.U.N. HQ, "The government plans to ceaseall of our research.. and imprison all who know about you. I made a terrible mistake, Shadow. It's all my fault... making contact with that comet." Commander "Professor Gerald...?" " Now listen very carefully...". Back at the black comet, it interupted the fight "In 50 years, the Black Comet will return... they plan to harness it's power to destroy this planet. The only way to stop them, was to develope a way the very power they intended to use against them" "That's it! It's brilliant!". Back to Shadow and Black Doom. "Shadow.. it's up to you and only you can stop them! I developed the Eclisp Cannon, it's the only weapon that can destroy that Black Comet! Shadow.. You are the only hope to save mankind as we know it. The future of this planet depends on...YOU!" "Don't worry, grandfather. Shadow and i will protect this planet. Right, Shadow?" then the transmission ends. "Gerald, you old fool. Shadow is already in my control...What's this?!" Shadow breaks free "Well, Well, Well.. seem like you're immune to my mind control." "You have no control over me, Black Doom! I understand why i'm here... I made a promise to Maria and i'm here to keep it! Today, I put my past behind me!" Doom vanishes without the Chaos Emeralds "Have it you way, Shadow. So be it..be prepared to meet your maker! Your past, present and future ends..Today! Prpare to die as you witness my true Wrath as Devil Doom!!!" Shadow use the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow and fight the alien leader. Meanwhile Knuckles defeats Sprawl and Rouge and Omega defeats Northidaz as they both fell in the darkness as Sonic and everyone else escape the Black Comet. Outside in the in the sky over the rooted Black Comet, Super Shadow begins to fight Devil Doom "I gave you life and yet you defy me? So be it! You shall pay for your ingratitude with relentless pain!" As Shadow fights Black Doom, his friends were counting, including Rouge, who was believing in him. Dr. Eggman makes his confession "Shadow, this may be the last time you hear from me, so I have a confession. When I said I created you, it was all a lie! Everyone thought you died on that horrible day, but I rescued you with one of my robots. You had just lost your memory. You really ARE the Ultimate Lifeform created by my grandfather 50 years ago!" then Shadow makes one more Chaos Spear into Devil Doom "No! Impossible! I am the supreme being who rules this universe... I...am the immortal lifeform! I... AM THE ULTIMATE POWER! AAAAAAH!" Super Shadow then teleports the Black Comet back out into space and uses the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Black Comet and all of the Black Arms inside of it, once and for all. In Central City, Tails "Yeah! He did it! The Black Comet is Destroyed!" "Omega Black Doom. Completely Destroyed." "Shadow... That was Sweet!" "Kevin And Awsome, i knew he would do it. #?? #?? #?? #?? #??? #?? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Music *His World *Live and Learn *Unknown from M.E. *Sweet Passion *Believe in Myself (2nd version) *Sonic Heroes *What I'm Made of. *I Am.. All of Me *Reach for the Stars *Endless Possibilities Trivia *in this version, Black Doom has legs, even though he levitates. *Dr. Eggman's Eggmobile has expaded to fit 4 people on. Category:Sonic series Category:TV Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Hub Shows Category:Anime